


Howl

by affectionatehomosexual (brumbleponion)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumbleponion/pseuds/affectionatehomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two types of men in the world: Felidae and Canidae. It's long since been established that in the best interest of all involved, the two types don’t interfere with one another. When Dean (a curious Alpha Canidae) takes a run off of pack lands to explore, he happens upon Castiel, a Felidae whose heat has forced him to take cover from his own home. The two immediately become smitten with one another. The rest is Murphy's law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I published this back in 2014. After going through two years of getting an M.A. and realizing that I'm a dick for not finishing it, I made it my personal goal to try my hardest in getting it done. I'll be cleaning it up and hopefully finishing it soon. Honestly, I'm not a big part of the SPN fandom anymore but occasionally this comes back to haunt me. I can't leave you guys like this! Please come visit me at litindecency.tumblr.com (fanfic account) or at my other A03 account kissingandcrying.

“Please don’t hurt me.”

It’s the first sentence Castiel ever says to Dean.

Castiel has created a make-shift shelter out of sticks, leaves and rocks. It’s large enough to cover him from the heavy downpour but it’s shit for everything else (like protecting Castiel from Canidaes that smell his heat and get overzealous). He’s sitting on his ass in the wet leaves, tail rigid and twitching lightly behind him.

“I won’t.” Dean says. “What are you doing out here?”

“Hiding.” Castiel responds. “I’m in heat. My family is trying to mate me. I ran.”

“Right.” Dean says.

Dean has never met a Felidae before, but he understands the basics of their reproductive customs. When they go into heat the family provides a Tom that will create attractive and healthy babies. Unlike with the Canidae, Felids don’t choose their partners. The family chooses for them. Just knowing the basics it's slightly more understandable that Dean finds this Felid right outside of the boundaries of his own land hiding under a pile of rocks, sticks and leaves.

“I probably shouldn’t have come here. I thought the rain would hide me and if it couldn't I could at least use the trees for coverage.” Castiel admits. He shifts awkwardly, straightening his spine. His tail doesn’t stop quivering.

“Are you cold?” Dean asks. The rain is doing nothing to mask the scent. If anything, it’s kicking it around the forest and alerting everyone in the vicinity to a receptive partner. “I can smell you. Your scent is really strong.”

Castiel’s tail slowly lowers itself until it’s laying softly on the leaves behind him. “I’m sorry. I thought for sure that this heat wouldn’t be so bad but it's... just causing problems, I guess.”

Dean’s mouth starts watering.

“It's alright. You smell good.” Dean tells him. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Well, Castiel, you’ve picked a real dangerous place to settle down. This area,” Dean explains as he gestures around him, “is no mans land. No pack sprays here, anyone can come here, and there are no rules. Canids aren’t really known for being kind to your species. If they find you out here smelling like you do, they’ll rip you apart.”

Castiel swallows but doesn’t respond otherwise. He watches warily as Dean approaches and takes a seat beside him. “I can stay with you tonight, make sure you’re alright. Tomorrow you ought to go home.”

“I’ll go home when my heat subsides,” Castiel tells him. "It's not any safer there."

Dean sighs. “I’ve never met one of your kind before. I don’t know much about you other then what my dad has told me.”

Castiel crosses his legs in front of him and leans forward. His tail curls around his body and lands in his fingers and he begins to groom the small pieces of dirt and leaves out of his fur. Dean watches as he does it, interested by the appendage in the first place.

“You guys have tails.”

"Sometimes I wish we didn’t." Castiel admits. "They're really good for balance but they get in the way a lot."

Dean hums in acknowledgment and watches as Castiel’s thin fingers run over the black fur, small pieces of dirt falling into his lap as he does.The fur itself is strange considering that the rest of Castiel's body doesn't have more hair than any other human.

“I like your tail.” Dean says.

Castiel stops grooming himself long enough to look up at Dean. “Thank you. I don’t hear that very often.” Clearing his throat, he goes back to messing with it. “I didn’t catch your name.”

Dean smiles. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

Castiel returns the smile. His tail shakes excitedly and he taps it. “It's - uhm... nice to meet you Dean.”

Dean laughs quietly. As much as he'd love to watch Castiel diddle his tail he'd also like to relax a bit. He rubs his forehead and flops backwards. “I guess if I’m staying a while, I might as well get comfortable.”

The night falls quietly around them. Dean can hear Castiel settle in beside him. There's a lot of shifting and at the end of it there's just the peaceful sound of night around them. It’s in this moment that Dean discovers he has nothing against the Felidae. He's actually quite interested by them. Of course, it’s another thing added to a long list of disappointments his father is bound to find out about him but, hey, who cares. If you’re going to die you’d better go out swinging.

Dean’s heartbeat slows down. His breathing evens out and his head rolls to the side as he falls asleep to the sound of rain falling around him. When he wakes up, Castiel is gone and the sun is high in the sky. There's a twinge of disappointment at having not said goodbye but Dean gets to his feet anyway and heads back home before the other packs are up for their morning run.


	2. Song of Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel regroup. (Warning for attempted non-con and violence).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the feedback for the first chapter was more then I expected by a long shot. I really appreciate it!
> 
> In this chapter, Castiel goes through some discomfort and gets himself into a little bit of trouble. There is violence involved. I don’t think it’s too bad but tread carefully.

Castiel has many reasons for refusing Michael’s suggestions to mate young.

If he had to put them in order of importance he would begin with the fact that sex between Felids, especially when the end goal is procreating, isn’t fun. It sucks. It hurts. It's not worth it. Okay, those all fall under the same umbrella. Castiel can't imagine himself being holed up in some douchebag's apartment up the duff and completely miserable.

Castiel would then continue on to say that whoever he mates with is who he’s stuck with for the rest of his life. This is regardless of if his mate has other women he knocks up. It's not easy to explain to someone who doesn't have to deal with the strange hormonal attachments that come from mating, and it's even harder to go through _why_ it only happens to the one that can carry. 

Finally, Castiel would explain that no matter how unconventional it is, he has no desire to mate with someone he hasn’t chosen for himself. Michael's standards are too low and Castiel will certainly end up with some backwoods alleycat who smells like moldy cheese but somehow has a lot of money. Yeah, Michael's only doing his duty as an older brother in searching for mates but Castiel can't stomach it. 

Since Castiel has no intention of telling Michael any of this, he certainly doesn't entertain the idea of telling him about Dean.

Castiel's mind screams about nothing but Dean for six weeks. Everything in his body is humming and telling him to go rub on some trees, hide back out in the woods and call attention to himself so that Dean will come back, anything really. He's not sure why his body has responded to Dean and he can't (maybe doesn't want to) pass it off as a fad or as some hormonal imbalance. He  _likes_ Dean or atleast  _liked_ Dean for that night he spent laid out beside him. 

Castiel sneaks out on week seven because he has to know what's going on with him. He has to know if maybe seeing Dean under regular circumstances will fix the itch that's suddenly flared up under his skin. He waits until Michael is invested in some boring ass television show and then he goes out of his bedroom window. It takes some tricky maneuvering to get to the front lawn from the second floor of his house without breaking his neck, but three cuts and two brick scratches later his feet hit the grass and he’s free.

He scales the wall to get to the road and is so mindful of the neighbors that he runs into a lamppost. There are nerves firing up and down his body and he knows that if he's caught he doesn't have a cover story that'll sound convincing. He's a shit liar and it's best not to test Michael's patience in the late evening. 

The woods are humid and quiet and for the first five minutes he’s running, Castiel is completely in peace. It's ridiculous that he's run away a second time to meet a man that he'd managed to speak with for a few hours, but he's excited to do it and that has to count for something. Even if he doesn't manage to meet up with Dean he can leave his scent and come back again later. Dean has to want to meet again. He said it himself, "I like your tail". Castiel's happy just thinking about it.

As he runs, his ears tune into the small noises he hears; the soft humming of cicadas and the chirping of crickets, the tweeting of birds settling in for the night and the howling of wolves. The snapping of twigs and -

Before he can process what’s happening, Castiel is side swept and knocked from his feet so hard that he almost loses consciousness as he's falling. His vision spins as he hits the ground and, instinctively, he rolls over onto his stomach and bares the back of his neck. It’s a stupid idea, especially if he’s dealing with what he thinks he’s dealing with, but you can’t erase your most primal urges when you’re scared out of your mind and so Castiel closes his eyes and prepares for the consequences of what his body has already done.

Someone inhales loudly beside him and grumbles, “Thought I smelled pussy. I told you, Alastair - pieces of shit can't seem to leave us alone.”

Castiel slowly lifts his head and opens his mouth to scent the air. He does it as inconspicuously as possible, careful to make sure that the back of his neck is still visible. There are two different scents. One is powerful, hungry and upset. The other is slightly curious, slightly tired and slightly agitated. Castiel scrunches up his nose and closes his mouth. That second scent is foul. 

“I smelled this little fuck weeks ago. Must’ve been rubbing up against trees right outside the Winchester‘s borders. I was gonna fetch him until I smelled him with one of them.” The voice continues. 

“I wonder where his Winchester is now?” The other voice whistles. 

Castiel flinches as a shadow moves over him. He’s never been so terrified in his life. Of course, he's read enough about Canid/Felid relations to think that maybe this is it for him. Perhaps these are the ones that his teacher always told him about, the ones that leave faces on milk cartons.

One of the men bends over Castiel and pinches the base of his neck between their fingers. He's too old to be scruffed and it hurts like a bitch, so Castiel yelps. His body has other ideas and instead he sticks his ass out until it's so high in the air his back hurts. His face is still to the leaves, fingers scrunching in the earth beside his head as someone rolls the skin of his neck between their fingers. 

“Alright, Queenie. What say you answer a few questions for us?”

Nevermind that he can’t produce coherent sentences in this state of mind, how the hell is Castiel going to lie about his reasons for coming to the woods in the first place? ‘oh, I’ve kinda got it bad for one of the pack members around here and I was under the impression that I could just hump some trees, get my smell out there, maybe call him back so that we can hook up’. He shouldn't be here and now he's fucked. He tries to turn his head and finds that the scruffing has left him immobilized. 

“C’mon, don’t be scared. We just wanna know why you’re out here.”

“No,” Castiel sobs. "I'm meeting a friend -"

“Meeting a friend. Uh-huh.”

The two suitors go silent for a second before Castiel feels the pressure on his neck lift. He hiccoughs loudly but doesn't move otherwise. He's not sure what they're doing or why they've stopped responding.

Castiel yelps when a set of thin arms wind themselves around his waist. Fingers work quickly at the button of his pants and Castiel freezes. He lifts up off of the ground slightly to look down at his body and it's as if nothing makes sense. He's panicking so severely he can't seem to realize the danger he's actually in. He's fresh off of another heat and he can't really allow them to do what they  _think_ they're going to do. 

“ _No_ , wait, please -” Castiel breathes out. He tries to push back as hard as he can to jog the body off of his but he'd forgotten about goony number two. There's a sharp pain from where the second companion has slipped his hand into Castiel's hair. The man kneels beside his head and pushes Castiel's face back into the dirt. Castiel screams as loud as he can and bucks his body to try and get free but there isn't any way he can outdo these two. He can taste copper and he thinks it's a bloody nose but he can't really process it because he  _needs_ to get out of this situation. His entire body isn't being cooperative and instead of doing what his mind is saying, when he feels the hard outline of someone's cock against his clothed ass his back bends further to give them access to his body. It thinks he's found a partner. 

The thing about Canids is that they aren't particularly friendly. Outside of their packs they have no tolerance for different species and so yes, Castiel learned about staying away from this sort of situation. It's hard to swallow that he'd walked right into it. 

The man with his hands buried in Castiel’s hair says softly, “We could have tracked you back to your home if we’d wanted. That’s how horny you were last time you were here. Leaked all over the fucking leaves.” Castiel gags into the leaves. "But you’re cute. You’ve even got a little hole in your pants for the tail to come through. Do all Felids wear their pants like this? Bite here, Gordon.”

Castiel is given three seconds to panic about the location before his body goes limp. The man, Gordon, has clamped his canines over the midscruff of his neck and he’s gone completely limp. It's concerning that this particular Canid is familiar with that type of scruff but Castiel can't think about that. He's already lost.

“I'm sorry,” Castiel croaks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry - please don't do this." His voice bounces over the movements of his pants being pulled down his legs. His tail thrashes around as it's yanked through the hole in the jeans. 

“What was that?” The man says.

Castiel is full ready to repeat himself. He starts to beg again only to be smacked firmly in the back of his head. “Not you, kitty.”

Castiel's a bit confused. Gordon goes stock still behind him, arms freezing and heart rate increasing. The silence is broken only by Castiel sniffling and the two Canids scenting the air. The pressure on his neck lets up and he can stretch his muscles, lift his face up out of the dirt to breathe some actual air. He's gone a bit loopy from the panic and lack of oxygen combination. 

“That’s a Winchester.” Gordon grumbles behind him.

“Of course it is.” The other man hisses angrily. He smacks Castiel's backside and jumps up. “Put him back together before they get here, Gordon. Darling, do yourself a favor and forget you ever saw us, otherwise I'll have to revisit you and I'll make certain you never walk again."

Gordon reaches out to tug Castiel up but that's not alright. Castiel pushes violently off of the ground and lets himself up. He's standing with his face a bloody mess, nose blocked and his pants pooled around his ankles. Gordon reaches out again to tug Castiel to him so that he can set him to rights but Castiel doesn't want to be touched by these maniacs. He pushes off of him and says, "No!" 

There's the clear sound of snapping twigs before a tall man moves around one of the trees into the clearing. His long, brown hair is framing his face and his shirt is sticking to his heaving chest.

“The hell is going on here?” he asks. His voice is deep and he seems a strong man. He's not Dean but the scent is similar and so Castiel's a bit relieved. 

“Sammy?” Another gruff voice breaks as Dean stumbles through the trees after him. “God _damn_ that is strong. What the he-” and there's a metaphorical snap when Dean actually sees what's going on. Castiel hasn't even had the chance to pull his pants up yet let alone make this scene look like anything other then it is. Castiel closes his eyes because he's a bit ashamed to be caught here like this in the first place, and then he flinches when he hears a very basal growl vibrating from someone close to him. It's horrifying to hear and without thinking he steps back a bit. 

“Dean, what the hell. Chill out,” Sammy says. When Castiel opens his eyes it's to Sammy in front of Dean, patting his cheek placatingly. 

“I'm gonna break your goddamn neck,” Dean spits, pointing harshly over Sammy's shoulder. "And then I'm gonna tear your fucking asshole out of your mouth," He continues.

"Dean," Castiel chokes out. He'd like to go over there but he can't walk with his pants around his ankles. He makes himself decent again and pulls them up over his tail. It's a bit uncomfortable but he manages. 

"C'mere Cas," Dean orders. 

Castiel goes to him out of an obligation to his safety. He doesn't even consider the other two because he doubts they'd do anything with Dean shooting lasers at them, but he's stiff the entire way and until he's right beside Dean he doesn't relax. Dean tugs him by the hem of his sweater and pulls the two of them together, sniffing his neck and then looking over his shoulder at the two perpetrators. "You're both fucking dead," he says. 

"You know," Sammy says, "You two have been doing a lot of dumb shit lately. I'd suggest you clean it up."

Gordon has scampered away to fuck knows where leaving Alastair to gaze at the picture in front of him alone. He smiles softly before crossing his arms over his chest. “Of course, Sam. We were just welcoming him to the woods. We’re all friends here.”

“Fuck off.” Sam says.

Alastair smirks before turning around and seeing himself off. “I’m sure we’ll all be running into each other again soon." 

Sam flips him off and watches his retreating form until it disappears into the night’s shadow.

"Oh my god, Cas," Dean mumbles the second they're gone. He goes back to sniffing Castiel's neck, jaw, hair, everything he can get his nose on. His hands are a firm pressure on Castiel's waist as he checks him over. "What did they do to you? Jesus, I'm so sorry. What did they do to you?"

"I -" Castiel starts, but then he doesn't know what to say. Instead he wraps his arms around Dean's body and pulls the two of them closely together. He's going to ruin Dean's shirt and he doesn't care because Dean clearly doesn't care. 

“I’m sorry I took so long. Sam and I were out on a run in the other direction.”

Castiel remembers that they're not alone and pulls away a bit. "I'm sorry."

“Stop! Don’t apologize.” Sammy laughs. “I'm Sam, the younger one."

Castiel blames recent events on his jumping nervously when he feels the back of his shirt being lifted and suddenly there’s a breeze on the tip of his tail. “Oh!”

“Your tail…” Dean starts, tracking its movement with his eyes.

“Holy shit, you have a tail." Sam yelps. "Holy, holy..." 

Castiel sighs and lets Dean manhandle him until his back is facing both of them. Dean tries to flatten out the fur there but it's no use, Castiel's body is still trying to relax a bit. "You've never seen one before?" He asks politely. 

“We don’t really get much of a chance.” Sam admits. His eyes are following the agitated movements of Castiel's furry appendage.

“Is this uncomfortable for you?” Dean asks.

“A little.” Castiel responds.

Sam clears his throat before saying. “Oh! I'm gonna head back before dad asks questions. Go ahead and help…”

“Castiel.”

“-Castiel with his tail issues. I‘ll keep my mouth shut. Make something up. I‘ve got about ten minutes to think up something.”

“I don’t call you the brains of this operation for nothing.” Dean says distractedly. 

Castiel‘s head has never entertained so many thoughts at once. Sam is Dean's brother. Sam is family. Sam is nice. Sam is pretty attractive too (Ha!) Sam jogs off, feet thumping against the ground from the weight of his body. His scent lingers, but slowly fades until Castiel knows that he's too far away to be returning anytime soon.

“Oh, I shouldn’t have come back out here.” Castiel admits. "I really am sorry, Dean."

Dean turns Castiel around to him before saying, “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Cas. I don’t care why you came out here, those pricks had no reason to jump you." He goes uncharacteristically quiet before continuing, "I wanted you to come back."

Castiel looks at Dean with adoration. He’s overcome by the fact that his body is thrumming with energy because Dean is so close. It’s as if he has no say in the way he’s reacting to this man. His eyes run over Dean’s face stopping on his nose and lips before moving to his neck. He devours the image of Dean and discovers he wants nothing more then to wrap himself in those arms again and commit everything about Dean to memory.

“I never thought I’d meet anyone like you,” Castiel whispers. “and I don’t know what to do with that. It’s happening so fast and -and I can‘t-” he stops himself, eyes widening as he realizes that he’s clueless as to how he should end the sentence. "I had to come back."

“I know what you mean.” Dean responds breathlessly. Hypothetically, he could bend down right now and kiss Castiel. He could erase that feeling of fear and embarrassment and replace it with satisfaction and appeasement. He could press their lips together, lick Castiel open and wrap his arms around him while he did it, just to show Castiel what he has to offer in a partner. Protection, veneration, resolution. He could bend him backwards and knock the smell of Alastair and Gordon from his hair, his neck, his shoulders. He could make Castiel’s visit worthwhile and make it so that he'd want to stay.

This is all hypothetical, of course.

Up until it isn’t.

Dean cautiously leans forward to kiss Castiel, mindful of the mans reaction when their lips touch for the first time. It's like magic and there isn't any hesitation. Castiel whimpers against his lips and it's all Dean needs to know that this is happening - there isn't anybody he wants more then Castiel. The two press up against each other and Dean breathes heavily against Castiel's mouth. "Jesus Christ, I think I-"

"Yes," Castiel agrees. He leans back in and kisses him again because it seems like the right thing to do. 

Being here seems like the right thing to do. 

 


	3. Game of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers Castiel and Dean makes a quick and difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the warnings for kinks you may not like. Only pregnancy kink in this chapter (and it's very muted but will be much heavier in other chapters)! You are reading Mpreg so it was bound to happen. Enjoy! :3

Meeting Castiel is the uprooting of Dean Winchester’s life.

Sam stays true to his word and doesn’t mention the unfortunate run in with Alastair and his socially incompetent sidekick, Gordon. He also doesn’t mention Dean’s slightly worrisome infatuation with the bane of their species’ existence. The whole situation rolls over Sam like water out of a gutter and if Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think that Sam wasn't even aware of the entire situation.

This doesn’t mean that Dean isn’t on edge.

Constantly skirting his responsibilities to sneak off and spend time with Castiel is the highlight of his day, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Mary and a few other members of the pack. John doesn’t approach the subject and Dean is careful to run by the river to clean the smell of Castiel off of himself before he returns home from their get togethers. It’s the precaution he has to take that makes Dean think he’s doing something wrong. It’s the look on Castiel’s face every time they see each other that makes him think he’s doing everything right.

Three weeks of exploring the woods together and slowly becoming entwined in the information of one another turns into a habit that Dean wouldn‘t know how to break if he tried. His attachment to Castiel starts to manifest in the form of constant worry and distress when they’re not beside one another and it's pretty damn bad.

He also blames the sudden attachment for those times at night when he’s covered in the darkness of his own room, hand in his boxers while he jerks himself to the mental image of a pregnant Castiel in a home of their own, running errands with a hand on his belly and a smile on his face. Castiel has only been in heat once since Dean reunited with him and the two were so mindful of his condition that Dean resorted to wearing nose plugs to block out the aroma. That heat had been fairly short but since then Dean hasn't been able to erase the image of Castiel on his back, legs spread with Dean fucking into him - pregnant belly in the way. 

It's inevitable that the Winchester pack find out about Castiel's pack, but Dean doesn't even consider that it might be his fault. If John Winchester weren’t such a brute it wouldn't be an issue. Not every pack has a dictator - Dean's just one of the unlucky ones.

It's probably a Sunday and the sun is heavy overhead, covered occasionally by large rain clouds that provide a small amount of shelter from the heat. Mary is sitting on the front porch of their house with Dean pressed up beside her and Sam sitting across the way. She’s appropriating tasks in order to prepare for the pack’s monthly meeting.

“Your dad left this morning.” She says. “He’s gone to invite Singer and his family tonight. We need to make a good impression - you know how your father looks up to that man.”

Dean rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut.

“We’re having another pack over?” Sam says skeptically.

“It’s Singer.” Mary responds with a soft shrug of her shoulders. When Sam folds his arms across his chest and leans back in his chair, she continues softly, "It shouldn't be an issue. Singer doesn't posture much and your father's been better about controlling his mood. His mood's come way up, Sam.”

“You mean way up from the depths of hell, right?” Sam asks. “Dad’s mood is never ‘up’."”

“Alright, Sam,” Mary admonishes. “I get it. Singer's not going to start anything where it isn’t his place, and your dad likes him well enough to invite him over. Just relax.”

Dean watches the exchange with a smile on his face. Trust Sam to worry about Dad making a show out of a pack meeting. He’s well within his right to be worried. John is easily known to lose control of his emotions and rely on more feral reactions to solve problems, but Singer knows this and if he still accepts the invitation then he accepts the risk. Enough said. Sam cuts his losses and Mary presses on, “Dean, I need the garage cleaned out, the lawn mowed and the dishes done. You think you can manage that?”

“Actually, My arm's broken.” He responds. “Not gonna be able to do any of that.”

Mary sucks the inside of her cheek and fixes Dean with an unimpressed look. “You’re doing it.”

Sam snickers and Dean growls at him. "If I do all that, what the hell is Sam gonna do?”

“Well, I’m gonna need help hanging decorations.” She smiles.

Dean blanches. “Really, mom? Really?”

Mary laughs. "Sam, clean the garage. Dean, if you do a good job on the lawn, I’ll consider helping with the dishes.”

Dean smirks to himself and considers it a win. Sam sighs and drops his head back dramatically because he hates cleaning the garage (nobody likes it, really, it's a friggen garage). Mary sighs and looks between the two of them. “We’ve got a couple of hours to get this done, so let’s batten down the hatches and work hard. Go team!”

"I want a new team," Sam mumbles.

Dean shrugs his shoulders languidly and stands up out of his seat. He stretches his arms above himself, flexing his fingers as his back pops. It's a good day for relaxing, not working, but he knows better then to let his dad come home to a messy house (especially when they're due to have guests over), so he gets started on the lawn.

Sam sits on the front porch and pouts for a good thirty minutes before Mary can get him to contribute to the clean-up effort after which things go pretty smoothly.

Mowing the lawn takes over an hour. It doesn’t help that Dean is expected to neaten the area as he goes. He pulls weeds from the flowers by the front steps and when he sees the sorry state of the hedges he ventures into the garage (that Sam still hasn't cleaned) to find something he can clip them down with. By the time he’s finished with the front and ready to move on to the back, he’s picked up a tan worth two shades and has managed to sweat out a weeks worth of water.

Dean is tugging the lawnmower behind him into the backyard when he catches a whiff of his father. His first thought is to run to the back yard and avoid the awkward tension that’s always been a part of their unhealthy relationship. His second thought is to stop because Dean may be running low on hydration, but he’s not delusional. His brain instantly recognizes the undercurrent of Castiel’s smell. It’s not in panic or distress, it’s not even anxious. It‘s just…there.

“Oh, shit,” Dean says as he considers what the fuck that means. It's nothing good but he just doesn't know what the fuck is going on and so he yells in the direction of the house, dropping the handle of the lawnmower. He needs to get Sam out here because he's not going to be thinking straight. "Sam! Sam," His voice trails off.  

Dean quickly thinks back to his last conversation with Cas. Had he told Castiel to stay away for just this week? He can't remember -  _christ_ \- he can't fucking remember. No, Cas wouldn't be in the woods alone. Dean's supposed to meet him at the edge and walk him through because of what happened with Alistair. It's to keep him safe and away from situations like these. 

He's panicking, he knows he is, because John is coming up the path with someone cradled in his arms and it has to be Cas. That's not okay. Dean's lips are still saying Sam but it's getting quieter and quieter until the only thing Dean hears is the blood rushing through his ears. 

Mary makes it outside before Sam does, though Sam is only seconds behind. She's worried and Dean should comfort her but he  _can't_. She sniffs around his jaw and then follows his line of sight to find the cause of distress. Whatever dean's body is spitting out must be ten times stronger to Mary then anyone else because she's his mother and she's attuned to him as a person. "Dean, baby, what's wrong?"

“This probably isn’t a good time to come clean about it," Sam says suddenly. "But dad's got Dean's boyfriend in his arms. No, he's not a canid."

Mary shakes her head and looks to Sam, surprised. “You’re not serious.” She whispers. “Sam, please tell me you’re not serious.”

Sam looks caught up too. It's like nobody actually knows what to do because nobody has been as stupid as Dean has. John's going to kill him but he's going to kill Castiel first and Dean can't let that happen. 

“That’s…” Mary starts before she fixes Sam with a glare so strong that he whimpers and backs away from it. She places a hand on Dean’s shoulder and says, “Listen to me, Dean. Back down.” When Dean seems to be ignoring her, she moves closer, fingers holding tighter to his shoulder. “I’m warning you, don’t you show your teeth. Put them away!” She smacks hard on the end of his nose and Dean yelps. “Don’t challenge him. Stand straight. We’ll see the damage when he gets here and we’ll handle it then.”

It's all a bad situation. Sam seems to be shrinking away from the entire thing but he won't leave Dean and so he stays silent and on guard. 

“Mom,” Dean whines, turning to look at her. “What should I do?”

“We’ll handle it.” She repeats sternly. “I need you on your best behavior if you don’t want that boy killed.”

She's right. John is stronger then Dean simply because he's the alpha. It's in his blood to be strong and protective of his family. Unfortunately that means anything Dean plans to retaliate with if Cas is hurt will likely do more harm then good. Mary is rubbing the small of Dean's sweating back and whispering, "Don't talk. Let me handle it, okay?" but Dean feels sick and angry, and he's so ready to fix this entire situation. 

The closer John gets the clearer Castiel becomes. He's a bit worse for wear but he isn't dead and that's such a relief that Dean almost cries about it. He's got a bloody nose and a small cut above his eye but he's breathing. He’s small, fitting easily in the space of John’s arms and Dean whimpers before he can stop himself. That's his mate in someone else's arms. He doesn't like it. Mary nudges him sharply.

“Is there a reason you’re all standing out here waiting for me?” John rasps as he climbs the small incline of their front lawn. He’s face to face with them, eyes looking at their expressions as he lays Castiel down on the grass in front of him. “I guess I’m glad you’re all out here. Dean especially.” He says.

“Let’s go inside and talk about this.” Mary suggests. “We don’t need to do this out on the lawn.”

“No,” John responds, the low timbre of his voice stretching over them in a blanket of authority. “We need to do this out here where everyone can see.” He looks from Mary to Dean. Dean retracts his claws slowly, careful to keep the attention to his face as John continues, “Something interesting happened to me today. You know what happened? I smelled Dean out in the woods. I didn’t wanna be presumptuous since he was supposed to be here, but I thought I’d track the smell for a couple miles, if it faded out I’d leave it alone.” John sniffs and wipes his nose with one hand, other hand going to his hip. “I tracked that smell until I found out that somebody was wearin’ it like a coat. Somebody that didn’t belong to us.”

John kicks his leg out and rests it on Castiel’s arm. It's too much. Dean snarls loudly and he knows he shouldn't be doing it because Mary smacks him across the face to try and get him to stop. "Dean!"

Dean knows that she means well by smacking some sense into him. If he had a hope of covering him and Castiel's relationship any further in the dirt, it’s washed away by his shameless display of aggression. He can't help it. He knows that things'll be better if he just relaxes and acts like none of this is an issue, but Castiel is his and he isn't John's, and John can't just put his dirty fucking foot all over his mate. Dean doesn't like that, either.

“Dean, you can’t be this stupid.” John says quietly. “I’ll tell you what. You explain why he smells so strongly of you, I won’t touch a hair on his fucking head. If you can't come to rights with what's happened and own up to it, he won't make it out of here alive. I'll shoot him.”

“John, that's a bit much." Mary says angrily. "There's no need to kill someone. That's outrageous." 

“It is, so let's hope that Dean explains himself,” John responds. “The fact that your son is running the length of our woods beside a god damn fleabag is an issue, and the fact that we've let it go on until now is an even bigger issue. Sam, get him in the garage. Dean, if I see you go near him I'll put a hole in both of you."

\- - -

John Winchester is cruel.

To those who don’t know him he’s a man of average height and build. A little scruffy and maybe a little intimidating, but nothing that can’t be handled. To those who are aware of his feats and capabilities he’s a madman. Batshit crazy but does what he sets out to do - protect his family even if he gets a little bit ridiculous with it.

Canids aren’t friendly by nature. The Alpha of a pack is even less so. Their job is to protect their family and Dean is lucky that despite having the Alpha gene and being next in line, he has a clear enough head to not jump the gun with people who cross his path. John has no such reservations and it fucking sucks.  

John Winchester is ruthless. It’s in his blood and he doesn’t have enough self-control to stop it.

As Dean hyperventilates in his room because he's gone and fucked it all up, Mary is downstairs screaming that John should learn some restraint. Sam is outside sitting in front of the garage trying to follow John's instructions. Dean can hear him occasionally muttering to himself. 

Dean has a decision to make. He could admit to John everything he's been getting up to the last month and a half or he could deny it and put both him and Castiel in danger. If he tells John about Castiel he'll be stuck on pack land for years to atone for being a dumbass, but if he doesn't then Castiel might be leaving here in a bodybag and Dean can't be responsible for that. His entire body needs Castiel and he's never felt this sort of thing before, but he can't imagine being with anyone else and he isn't willing to let what he has go because his dad has a personal vendetta against a different species. 

The answer is fairly simple to carry out but it's... fucked. 

As apologetic as he’ll be about it in the future it's likely best for everyone if both him and Castiel were removed from the situation. It's not like he hasn't run away before - it's just that in this situation he won't be allowed back.

The more Dean considers it, the more sense it makes. No more John. No more societal expectations. No more stupid rules.

Sam would forgive him and might even follow suit, get him a nice girl that deserves him and that he can start a family of his own with. Mary would be ruined, but she’d understand more then anyone the reason why it happened. Dean could, potentially, have everything he aimed to live for.

And so Dean packs light before he can consider the ramifications. It's a small nap sack that he tosses over his shoulder before he sneaks down the stairs and past the kitchen where Mary and John are screaming at each other. Yeah, it's clear that this is the best option. All he has to do is run.


	4. Game of Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel find out that "defector" is in their blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big kinks in this chapter but *cough cough* Dean's got a big dick.

Castiel is so stupid.

Leave it to his overzealous nose to mislead him to not _Dean Winchester_ but his asshole of a father.

Castiel’s eyes open to the wood of a shed he has no recollection of crawling into. He’s skyward with his hands tied behind his back, and it’s late evening if the heavy noise of crickets and the cool chill is any indication.

Dean’s going to be so mad.

Michael’s going to fillet him.

He’s going to die wondering why he’s such a fucking idiot.

Castiel groans and rolls over onto his side, dead grass and dust flying up into his face. He quickly spits and coughs it out of the way. God, this shed hasn't been touched in a while, whoever's it is. It's likely John Winchester's. Castiel had mixed up Dean's scent and that's likely how he ended up dead-weight on a pile of dirt in a shed that belonged to John Winchester. 

“Hello," He croaks. There's dust in his throat but he imagines anybody outside might still be able to hear him. Still, it's a bit shocking to see the heavy wooden door of the shed actually swing open. It smells like Dean, but lighter and with a bit more wood. It has to be Sam. "Sam?"

“You’re awake.” Sam whispers, glancing quickly over his shoulder before closing the shed door and moving to kneel in front of him. He swipes his hand over Cas’ brow before checking his nostrils with a light pressure. When Castiel flinches back Sam says, “It’s not broken but it’s bruised pretty bad. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Castiel shakes his head. “I’m not. Can you let me out?”

Sam bites his lip and says, "Can you give me a minute to find out what's going on? I'm not gonna let him hurt you - but I can't jump the gun."

Castiel sniffs and lays his head back on the dirt. It’s not Sam’s fault he’s in this mess. "Okay."

Sam looks like he doesn’t want to leave but he knows better then to stay. He leaves quietly, pushing Castiel back into the low light of the shed by himself.

Solitude has always been Castiel’s strength. He passes his first half hour awake in the company of his own thoughts. His ears pick up the sound of Sam moving around in the grass outside and the soft call of birds trying to find bushes to nestle in for the night. His tail moves back and forth on the dirt and hay, making soft scratching noises behind him. If he weren't tied up he might even enjoy the quiet. 

The second half hour as prisoner isn’t so simple. Cas imagines forty five minutes have passed before he hears a second set of footsteps thumping heavily as they run through the grass outside. The closer they get the clearer Castiel can hear them and he almost shits himself. He can't place the scent because of all the dust in his nose but Sam had promised he wouldn't let John hurt him. Still, it doesn't stop him from thinking that something's coming that he's helpless to defend himself against. 

When Dean pushes open the shed door it’s with Sam attached to one arm and a small satchel thrown over the other.

The first words out of his mouth are, “Thank God you’re awake. I don’t know if I was ready to carry you.”

Sam asks quickly, "What's going on?"

“I’m grabbin’ Cas and gettin’ the hell out of dodge.” Dean answers. “I’m not coming back Sam.”

Sam goes stiff and thinks about it for a second. Then he says, "Are you sure? Dean - you can't come back if you do that."

“Sam,” Dean says closing the shed door behind them as quickly as he can and reaching out to grab him by the shoulders, “please listen to me. I don't have a lot of time. I'm fucking stupid, alright? I'm doing dumb thing after dumb thing and you're caught in the crosshairs. I have to go. I - I just... you can come with. I'm sure we'll be fine.”

Sam reaches out and pats Dean's shoulder. "I know, Dean. I can't leave mom here. Go, I'll take care of it."

Dean reaches in and kisses Sam on the forehead. "I love you, Sammy."

"Course you do," Sam says. "Get him and go. Stay out of trouble. You know where I am if you need me, just call."

Dean makes short work of untying Castiel and tugging him up. He rubs the man's arms down and quickly checks him for bruises and other abrasions. There isn't much. Outside of being a little bit dirty and scratched up, Castiel is fine. Dean grabs his hand and says, "We gotta go."

Sam opens the shed door for them and steps aside. "I wouldn't stay here in the woods," He warns. "Dad'll go crazy looking for you. Go north."

"Sam, I'm sorry that we couldn't spend more time together." Castiel says quietly. "Let's meet again soon." He sticks out a hand cordially and Sam pulls him into a hug too because he's big and warm and likely won't see him for a while. 

Dean nods and gives Sam one more hug before pulling Castiel firmly after him in the direction of the woods. 

\- - -

Dean leads them to the edge of the woods. Castiel's house is visible from between the trees. It takes little under fifteen minutes.

“Stay here,” Castiel says. “I’ll be quick but if your dad comes, go west until you smell hydrangeas. I can meet you there. I'll be back.”

“Be careful, Cas. I don't wanna have to come in and beat anyone's ass." Dean says. Castiel pats his hand and laughs.

“Michael's probably not much to you but I'd like to prevent any altercation if I can help it.” Castiel says. He leans in quickly, laying a kiss on Dean’s nose before letting go of his hand and running back to his house alone.

The run is three minutes and to avoid confrontation, Castiel climbs the wall of his house and hoists himself up onto the first roof. His window is cracked and he climbs into the house quickly. Michael will be able to smell Dean on him and he’ll come running in five minutes, tops. To give himself a little more time, Castiel takes his desk chair and shoves it under the handle of his door. He compiles a mental list of things that are absolutely necessary for emergency travel: Soap and toothpaste, clothes and a few snacks. The snacks are in the kitchen and so he crosses that off of the list and replaces it with a comforter. 

Three minutes into pushing clothes into a small black book bag, Castiel hears Michael stomping up the steps.He's gotten everything he needs but the bookbag is full to bursting. With a hope and a prayer he makes his way back over to his window.

“Castiel?”Michael calls through the door. "What's going on?"

Castiel throws his leg out of the window and goes back down. It's a practiced thing, now. He's been sneaking off to see Dean for so many weeks that he could probably scale his house with his eyes closed. Michael isn't even in the room by the time he makes it to the lawn. 

In his haste, Castiel had neglected to grab some things. He packed underwear, jeans, sweatpants, a few shirts - a cardigan (because he owns too many) and a toothbrush. He also packed a bar of soap because the shower gel was too big to fit comfortably in the confines of his luggage. There's also a comforter because Dean's bag had looked to small to have one and they've got to sleep somewhere. 

Unfortunately Michael is excellent at tracking scents and so despite the smooth retreat Castiel and Dean will have to run until morning to lose him. 

Dean is waiting right where Castiel left him.

"Freaked me out!" Dean admits as Castiel reaches out to help him up off of the ground. 

"We've gotta go. Michael knows I'm gone."

"How fast can you guys run?"

Castiel isn't as good a runner as Dean but he's got a lot of stamina. The two of them take off together and they run in a direction so as to lose themselves (and any suitors that might try and find them). They do stop occasionally, though they've both got bodies that are made for running and it certainly helps with their elongated trip. Night falls before they can process it and it gets chilly, so Dean gives Castiel his coat and then they carry on. 

"Let's go until sunrise," Castiel suggests. "Then we should find somewhere to rest."

By the time the sun kisses the horizon, Castiel’s nose has gone red and there’s a light layer of early morning condensation on his skin. Since they've been running all night they're both absolutely pooped. Castiel is on the cusp of passing out and Dean is looking like he could do with a few hours of sleep. He's still in high spirits, kissing Castiel when he has the chance and reminding him of how happy he is to finally be shot of John fucking Winchester. 

Their first resting spot is off of a brook covered heavily on both sides by fir trees. The most important thing is that there's water because Castiel is thirsty. They hadn't managed to find any while they were traveling and neither Castiel nor Dean had snagged some from home. Castiel lets out an audible sigh when he sets eyes on it. 

"Water, fucking _yes_." Dean breathes. 

"I could drink this whole stream," Castiel says. "I'm so thirsty."

Castiel drops his book bag as he approaches the edge of the water. He kneels beside it and cups his hands together, sliding them into the water before bringing his makeshift cup to his lips. He's so caught up in drinking that he doesn't notice Dean slipping down beside him to do the same. They're both parched and so it's a quiet five minutes while they rehydrate. 

Castiel's second movement is to drop his body in the water but then he remembers that he doesn't have many clothes and so he should likely atleast undress. Should he be bathing in his drinking water? Which will kill him first, lack of water or dirty water? Castiel considers this while saying, "Are we taking a bath while we've got the water?"

Because this is the first time he's truly been alone with Dean, his mind bounces to lecherous thoughts but he nudges them away. Clean. He needs to get clean. 

"Oh shit, yeah." Dean says. He wastes no time in leaning back on his haunches and pulling his shirt over his body. Castiel looks back down at the water because he can't handle Dean's body right now. It'll kickstart another heat if he isn't careful. He can hear a soft thumping sound and then Dean starts laughing.

"Dude, your tail is _losing_ it right now."

Castiel makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and leans around to grab it. 

"Ah, let it be," Dean suggests. He reaches out to nudge at the leather of his jacket. Castiel'd forgotten he was wearing it. He slips it off easily and hands it to Dean who tosses it aside. Then Dean reaches out and tugs Castiel's undershirt up over his head. That quickly joins the pile of shirts and tops that Dean's been making behind them. "Come on, pants off." He says. 

Castiel undresses himself everyday and yet for some reason, when he stands to undo his pants and realizes that Dean is doing the same beside him, he freezes and almost wipes out. He doesn't know where else to plant his eyes as Dean undresses and so he doesn't even try. He just oggles Dean as he steps out of his pants and tugs his underwear down over his... overly large cock. Holy shit.

"Oh," Castiel says before he can stop himself. Dean snorts. 

"Alpha genes," He says with a shrug. 

Castiel hooks his thumbs in his own pants and nudges them down over his hips. He decides it might be easier to undress in one go and so he pushes his underwear down until they're even with the band of his pants and then he pushes them both to the ground. He's not nearly as large as Dean but he doesn't really need to be. Still, he hasn't really shown himself to anyone else before and so he's not sure what to expect. 

"Fucking love it, Cas." Dean says. Is that something you're supposed to say about someone else's dick? Castiel laughs and kicks the pants from around his ankles. 

"Let's get bathed and then we can get some sleep." Castiel reminds Dean softly. The man is kicking the rest of his own clothes off and then all of the clothes are scattered around them. They can wash them afterwards.

The plan is going swimmingly until Castiel's foot hits the water and then his body processes how cold it actually is. Fuck that. “Oh, I can't wash in this Dean. It's too cold."

"Need me to warm you up?" Dean offers. 

The question can be taken two ways because first, Dean knows he gets Castiel hot. He can smell it. But second, Dean's body (as a Canidae) runs hotter then Castiel's and so to rectify the situation of being cold all Cas has to do is cling to Dean like a backpack. It's all so tempting that Castiel goes over to him and says, "that'd be nice."

Dean winds an arm around the small of Castiel's back and then trails another under his thigh to get him to jump up. Dean carries his weight easily as he jumps up and winds his legs around Dean's hips, and then Dean's hands are under his bare ass holding him up. Dean's body is warm and firm, so Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck and rests his chin on the man's shoulder. 

"Warm enough?" Dean asks as he walks them to the water. "Here, let me rub you a bit."

Jesus Christ, Dean can't do that. Castiel doesn't put a stop to it even though he should. Dean keeps one arm under his backside and the other rubs his back. It feels fucking glorious and so Castiel hums into it. His body turns to Jello and he doesn't want to think about anything, especially not his cock stiffening between them. It's a natural reaction to feeling good, he tells himself, and Dean probably gets that.

"Whoa, Cas." Dean laughs.

"Just ignore it. It'll go away."

"You want me to help you out with that?" 

Castiel doesn't respond immediately. "How would you help?"

"I could jerk you off." Dean deadpans.

"I've never... had anyone do that for me before." Castiel admits lazily. Dean has already reached between them with his free hand and wrapped it around Castiel's dick. It doesn't feel much different from when Castiel does it to himself but that doesn't  _mean_ anything because Castiel really loves it when he pulls on his own prick. 

"You guys not into the whole premarital sex thing?"

"Mmm," Castiel hums when Dean starts pumping him. "When you can get pregnant you don't get them, but other Felids have barbs on their dicks. Not pretty to look at and certainly not worth touching if you don't ha-ah, Dean," Castiel sighs. 

Dean blinks hard and then says, “Whoa, shit. Well alright. I’ll give you the lowdown. Between us, we got nothing to worry about. I’ve seen you and you’ve seen me. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, you don’t have to worry, I’ll do whatever you want me to do - just tell me what you want."

Castiel leans forward and bumps their heads together. He looks up at Dean's eyes as Dean's hand moves between them, pumping Castiel evenly and smiling while he does it. Castiel kisses him because he can and because this is the first (and hopefully the only) guy that's ever been given permission to tug on his cock like this. Castiel whines when Dean flicks his wrist and then there's the thrumming of his body as it adjusts to being turned on so quickly. 

He goes sensitive pretty quick because it's a bit dry, and so Dean licks his hand and then goes back in, jerking him more quickly. 

Castiel’s tail winds itself around his body and softly passes over Dean’s forearm before moving back behind him.

“Your tail, Cas.” Dean whistles in amazement.

"Nngh," Castiel says even though he means to say 'it likes to show off'.

As if it knows when it's being talked about, his tail dances behind the two of them. It's kind of stiff but it's moving enough and Dean is enamored by it. He whispers about it as Castiel's eyes roll into the back of his head and he licks out at his lips, "Dean,  _Dean_ ," 

"You gonna come all over my chest, Cas?" Dean asks. 

Castiel wants to. Honestly, that's actually the end goal. The position he's in means he can't move his hips too much, can't fuck up into Dean's hand like he needs to but Dean takes care of him. He speeds up his wrists, says, "Tell me what you need, Cas."

"Harder," Castiel whines. Dean grips him harder and pumps him faster, watching as Castiel's mouth drops open. He's right there but he's  _not_ right there, and he's babbling because what the fuck else can he say when he feels his stomach tightening. Instead he tenses his thighs until he knows Dean must be uncomfortable. 

"C'mon Cas," Dean says. "Chase it, baby, chase it." 

Castiel clings to Dean and wills him to just move a little bit faster, run his thumb over the head of Castiel's cock so that he can feel the tingle it sends down to his body. Dean reads him like a book and the second his thumb runs over the head Castiel grunts like the wind has been knocked out of him. His body is tense and he's coming between them, stripes of come painting the space between their bodies before landing all over Dean's chest. 

"Oh my god, Dean." Castiel mumbles. He hasn't even washed up and he's about to pass out. No, he shouldn't have done that because he has more incentive then ever to take a damn bath and he just doesn't have the energy. There's a blunt pressure nudging between his cheeks and he realizes in his hazy fog that it's Dean's dick. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Nah, you can suck me off tomorrow. Let's take a fucking bath."

Meh, Castiel doesn't feel like doing that. His head is lolling from side to side and Dean has gone back to rubbing his back. Dean takes care of him, though. Walks him right to the water and sits down on one of the rocks with Castiel still in his arms (or more appropriately, lap). How he washes Cas nobody will ever know. It takes patience and perseverance, certainly, since Castiel keeps trying to fall asleep in Dean's arms. 

"Give me ten minutes, Cas, I’ll have you cleaned, wrapped, and ready to sleep.”

Castiel follows the ten minutes in heaven because he can't remember a thing about it, but when Dean finds the blanket and lays it out under the fir trees and then gets Castiel down on it he wakes up just a little bit. Dean arranges him on the blanket so that they're spooning and Dean can wrap his arms around him. There's a soft vibrating between them and then Dean laughs softly and says, "Are you purring?"

"It doesn't happen often," Castiel slurs. "Just when I'm very, very happy." 


	5. Dance of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are baby-makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - FIRST OF ALL - you guys aren't incorrect. Yes, I am updating this after three friggen years. There is no excuse for how lazy I've actually been. I never intended to finish this fic but then I was going through all of my old shit and I thought 'why can't I finish it - even if it sucks I can just do it because I need to finish a chaptered fic for once in my life'. I'm definitely heavy into Hartwin at the moment but I'm a determined bitch and I want this thing to be finished! So please pray for me as I spit out the next two chapters.

Dean spends a lot of time wondering what Cas’ll look like when he’s pregnant.

For a week or so it’s been infecting every thought that Dean has and he can’t sort out where it’s coming from. He asks Castiel about it and atleast one of them knows what’s going on.

“I’m going into heat,” Castiel tells him.

Oh, fucking perfect. Dean doesn’t mention that that’s a dangerous thing for both of them. They’re essentially homeless and traveling through territory that Dean isn’t familiar with. If he weren’t so confident in his ability to keep Cas safe, they would have long since settled down in the woods somewhere to stay. Instead, Dean’s convinced he can find lodgings that’ll let him in despite him being without a pack. It'll be a place further North where people supposedly don't give a shit if you're felid or canid. 

When Cas’s heat does hit Dean isn’t prepared for it.

He doesn’t have any way to mute Cas’s scent and he’s so hot for it that he has to quarter himself off by their water sources and stick his face close to the rocks for fresh air.

It’s not like Cas is any better. It starts out as a cold sweat and Dean refuses to cuddle with Castiel when he can’t really touch him. It’s a bad situation waiting to happen. But then night after night it gets heavier and suddenly it isn’t just cold sweats, it’s Cas twitching for Dean to touch him and get him off, wanting to kiss and snuggle with him, needing to feel him as close as possible.

It takes three days for Castiel to drop all pretenses and say, “I need you to knot me, Dean.”

It’s early morning. Early as in the birds have just started chirpring and it’s still dark out. Dean’s been trying to sleep for hours but he just can’t get with it because Castiel is behind him smelling like a cocktail of pheromones that Dean needs to fucking sip on _pronto_.

“Don’t say that, Cas.” Dean says quietly. He knows if he sleeps with Castiel in this state he’s gonna lose himself and put them both in danger. It’s better to keep a clear head and find other ways to satisfy him. “We can’t do that out here.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Castiel groans agitatedly. .

Dean compromises. There are ways that he can get Castiel off that won’t put either of them in compromising positions (He really shouldn’t be knotting Cas in strange territory). That afternoon he teaches Castiel about blowjobs, for one, by sucking him off every few hours until his jaw hurts and he’s fairly sure his primary calories are coming from his boyfriend’s spunk.

A mouthful of cock is a joy, really, but then you have to think about when that isn’t enough. The blowjobs kickstart something in Castiel’s chemistry and then it’s a horrible spiral and Castiel needs to be coming _all the time_. That’s when Dean teaches Castiel about frotting, and he has Castiel strip and lets the man climb on top of him, grind down against him until he’s coming all over Dean’s chest. Castiel loves it - does it another two times and it still isn’t enough.

“I can’t,” Castiel sobs after he’s come the fifth time. He’s fucking into his own hand and Dean is off to the side watching pitifully as Cas spits out orgasm after orgasm.

The thing is that Dean wouldn’t mind knotting him. He’s not even sure it’s what Castiel needs since Felids don’t do that, but it’s what Castiel _wants_. They just can’t do it here.

Four days after Castiel’s heat starts Dean drags him around in search of some shelter because he can’t stand it. There are caverns everywhere, they just have to find one big enough that it’ll be comfortable and it’ll keep them safe. It’s an adventure on its own because Castiel keeps stopping Dean to grab and kiss all over him. It’s nice, though, because by the time they do find a cave they’re about as fucked up as they can be over one another.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean breathes when Castiel forces the satchel off of his shoulder and bites at his neck. They’ve barely even stepped into the cave’s chamber. Castiel must’ve dropped his bookbag somewhere - It’s cool, Dean thinks, he’s about to get his dick wet. He doesn’t give a damn.

Castiel is hungry for it. His hands are shaking as he reaches between them and undoes his pants, but he’s got Dean so close to him that he pauses with his hand on his zipper and kisses him. They're chest to chest and Castiel tongues his way into Dean’s mouth so that he can taste him. Dean responds by backing them both into one of the cave walls and biting the shit out of Castiel’s lip.

It’s a bit rough but they’re both up for it. Dean pushes Castiel’s pants down to find that he’s freeballing it and he only laughs for a second before he goes to his own pants. He isn’t patient enough to get them all the way off. Instead, he pushes until the band of his pants and underwear are trapped under his stiff cock.

“ _Dean_ , _fuck_ me,” Castiel begs when he looks down and sees it. 

“I’m trying, babe,” Dean breathes. Castiel has spread his legs and Dean steps closer between them but it’s not enough. Castiel’s pants are pooled at his ankles and so he can’t spread them further - Dean’s pants are nudged up under his balls and he’s gonna chafe. They’re both impatient and it’s probably gonna bite them in the ass, so Dean pushes his pants down further in frustration because he doesn’t have _time_ for this. He needed to be in Cas, like, yesterday.

Castiel gets with the program and kicks his pants off before he climbs right up into Dean’s arms and wraps his legs around Dean’s waist. He's held up against the rocks and it has to hurt his back, but he doesn't say a fucking thing because he loves being held up and he loves feeling Dean's arms wrapped strongly around him to keep him there. 

“Cas, wait-” Dean starts. Castiel has wiggled himself right onto Dean’s dick and is grinding in an effort to get Dean in. The pants are a bit of an issue and then there's the face that Dean can’t just go in dry. He  _certainly_ can’t go in without prep, but Castiel shuts him up by biting his jaw.

“I’m ready Dean, fucking get it in.”

Dean doesn’t trust that. Not when Castiel’s eyes are all glassy and his voice has dropped three octaves. The man is humping his stomach, for christ’s sake, he’s so wet for it. How he's managing to move so much when he's stuck between Dean and a rock wall is beyond either of them. Dean reaches behind Castiel to finger him open only to find an obscene amount of lubrication collected between his cheeks.

“Jesus, Cas, what the fuck.” It’s startling. Castiel never mentioned that his ass made lube and for some reason Dean didn’t expect it.

Castiel just moans and pushes down on Dean’s fingers, trying to get them to catch on his rim so that they can slip past it and into his body. Dean’s so turned on his dick hurts and so he tries two fingers.

The pain must bring Castiel back into focus. “A-ah, shit.”

“Too much?” Dean asks. He nips at Castiel’s jaw as he cuts it back to one finger and works him on it. Castiel pants out that it’s fine, he can work with it, but he looks pained and Dean says, “Hey, you're okay. We need to slow this down, Cas.”

“No, Dean. Please.” Castiel says quietly. “My body can take you, just…”

It takes a bit of pumping but Dean finger fucks Castiel until the man is sloppy with it, lube running out around dean’s finger - two fingers - three fingers. The size still isn’t a comparison to his dick and he thinks it’s not gonna be comfortable going in, so when he’s done he sets Cas down and says, “Undress and lay down.”

Castiel looks a bit hazy. He only has a shirt on and so he tugs it over his head and tosses it wherever. He’s sweating something awful but it looks so good on him - his cheeks are a nice flushed color and he’s still out of breath. He goes down on his knees and then presents himself like that.

“On your back, babe - I don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean tells him.

Castiel moans and rolls over onto his back. He reaches around himself impatiently and slips his own fingers into the mess that Dean’s made of his ass and they go in easily, more slick dripping out around the edges. Dean has the chance to get rid of his stupid fucking pants and he almost trips as he steps out of them because he’s hyper focused on the way that Castiel’s fingers are disappearing into his body, the way he seems to be grinding back on them desperately with his feet flat on the floor for leverage. The angle is too awkward but he’s trying his hardest to get himself off.

“You want daddy to take care of you?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Castiel moans. “Please take care of me.”

Dean goes down on his knees and crawls his way to Castiel. Castiel’s legs aren’t spread wide enough to accommodate him so he slaps Castiel’s thigh and Cas opens them impossibly wide. His fingers slip out of his body. He puts them to his mouth, licking and sucking his own fucking lube off of his fingers. His eyes aren’t even open all the way. He’s gotta be somewhere else because he doesn’t look like he’s listening, just running on instinct and letting Dean take care of him.

“Jesus, babe,” Dean croaks. “You're so fucking wet for me.”

He could probably slip in right now and Cas would take it because Cas’s body is so open for it. Just to be sure, Dean shoves his fingers in again to see how they’ll take and Castiel whines, wraps his legs around Dean’s hips a second time to try and tug him in. _So he's good,_ Dean thinks as he removes his fingers. Then grips the base of his cock to line himself up.

When he pushes in he expects for there to be a little bit of resistance because fingers aren’t dicks. They aren’t even close and so Cas is bound to be uncomfortable, but he slides past Castiel’s rim and then pushes in like it’s nothing. Castiel’s mouth is wide open and his legs have gone a bit limp. His eyes roll up into his head as if he can't process it and when Dean bottoms out he has to bend over and kiss Cas’s shoulder because it’s fucking glorious.

Castiel says, “You’re huge.” and dean laughs a little. He knocks his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder and then turns his face to kiss his jaw.

“And you’re taking it, Cas, so fucking good.”

Castiel purrs at the compliment and then rolls his hips. His eyes are still glassy as hell and he looks completely out of it but Dean whispers ‘I’m gonna take care of you’ and kisses his forehead.

"Take care of me," Castiel whines low in his throat as Dean pulls out and pushes his way back in, chest to chest so that Castiel’s cock is trapped in between them. It’s a bit too much because Castiel comes unexpectedly after only a few seconds. Dean can feel the warmth of it being rubbed into their chests as he moves. It’s alright, he thinks, because Castiel can come a bajillion times and it doesn’t seem to matter.

Castiel’s more pliant after that. Dean thinks about taking it slow but that’s not what Castiel needs and so he pushes in a bit harder, making sure that he can hear their bodies smacking against each other when he does it. Castiel raises his arms to do something but must think better of it because he just drops them above his head and says, “ _ye_ _s, daddy._ ”

Dean never really thought he’d wanna be called daddy. It's just something he did, but it drives him crazy. He pushes in so hard that Castiel wails and his legs spasm. Dean pushes in roughly again and he keeps the angle and he knows that he’s found Castiel’s spot because the man cries out again and smacks his shoulder a few good times. “Oh _god._ ”

Dean rides his prostate for a minute and watches Castiel cry out until his voice cracks. He thinks about reaching between them to tug Castiel off so that he can watch the man come again but instead he says, “fuck your hand.”

Castiel has difficulty getting his hand to slide between their bodies but he manages. He barely has his hand wrapped around his cock, Dean milking him from between his legs when he comes again. He’s dribbling between their bodies. Dean moans low in his throat and watches as Castiel’s cock twitches. Castiel is giddy with it and he doesn’t stop holding his cock. In fact, he pumps it a few times as if he hasn’t just jizzed all over the fucking place… twice.

“You’re fucking gorgeous Cas, came right on daddy’s cock like a good little boy.”

When Dean pushes back in there’s suddenly a lot more slick.

“C’mon, fuck me - knot me - _shit..._ ” Castiel mumbles quickly. He’s rolling his hips desperately. 

Dean rocks into Castiel so urgently that the man slides up the dirty ground. He lets out a small ‘u-uh’ because he wasn’t prepared for it but Dean pushes through and does it again, rocking small little shocked sounds out of Castiel’s throat as he rides him hard. At some point he must fuck into his prostate again because Castiel twitches almost violently and screams “ _fuck, fuck, yes.”_

Dean can imagine it now. Castiel four months in with a slightly pudgy belly asking him what he thinks of the name “Scout” for a daughter. He thinks of Castiel rubbing his full breasts as he plays with his dick because his hormones have gone wild and he’s _pregnant_ , he needs this. Dean could take care of him, could lay on his back and let Cas ride him slowly so that he takes what he needs. He could fuck up into his body and watch as Castiel leaks all over his cock.

It’s too fucking much. Dean makes a carnal sound in the back of his throat and pushes in as deep as he can go, cock starting to swell as he finally comes. Castiel can feel it and it sets him off too. There isn’t a lot of come left for Cas to shoot but his cock still twitches and his body still flutters around Dean as he chokes out that he loves it, he loves Dean, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Dean is completely winded but this is it for him. He could be homeless for the rest of his life, could have a pack of two with just him and Cas and they could live somewhere in solitude and build a fucking house out of sticks. He doesn't care. He wants Cas to have his babies and he’ll be damned if he ever stops trying to make that happen.

-

Castiel’s heat lasts a week and within that time Dean knots him three times and just does filthy, debauched things to him the other ninety nine million times.

What he realizes quickly is that felids aren’t themselves during their heat. Not really. When Castiel’s mind clears he looks like he’s lucid and Dean can really see the difference between the Castiel he regularly sees and the Castiel that wants to be fucked for an entire week.

Castiel explains it to him.

“I’m sure it’s just a way to get us to mate, honestly. Since it’s not very fun for us I think the brain mutes it a bit. Makes us so… tingly that we need it. That way we don’t run off and leave all the males to diddle their barbed dicks.”

“Do you remember it, then?” Dean asks nervously.

“All of it.” Castiel assures him. “Don’t worry - it was wonderful… daddy.”

Dean blanches and Castiel laughs. Dean says, “I didn’t even know you were into that. It was kind of a shot in the dark.”

“I didn't know either.” He shrugs and continues, "Whatever gets us off."

That’s true. Dean had once let Jo call him a dirty slut because he’d been .5 seconds away from blowing his load. “Yeah.”

Dean curbs the conversation because he has plans to take Castiel to a compound that he’d heard about from Sam before he’d left. He figures he’ll fill him in on their destination. It was a long time ago that he heard about it and so he’s not sure it even exists anymore but they’ll be roaming the earth forever if he doesn’t make some kind of plan and stick to it. He runs the idea by Castiel who (understandably) freaks out.

“Wait, you mean go to a community with canids? Only canids? No felids?”

“I don’t know.” Dean says. “We have to go somewhere. I don’t think we can live out here like this.” Dean had snuck into some community garden and stolen vegetables recently. It’s dangerous to roam into another pack’s territory, but he’d also needed something to drink and something to shave with so it had been necessary. “I wouldn’t let them hurt you Cas, you know that. There are good groups out there. We just have to find them.”

“I know.” Castiel says. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“I have an idea, but we’ve been headed that way for a week or two and I haven’t found anything yet.”

Dean explains how certain canid communities function alongside multiple packs. They aren’t anything like John Winchester and his pack because they understand that people make relationships outside of their own families and that’s okay. He knows that they exist but finding them is notably difficult and going after one he’d heard about a long time ago seems even more of an issue.

“We’ll keep looking, then.” Dean says. “We’ll come across something eventually.”

-

So another week passes and then Castiel has a bit of a temper. It’s only a day. He’s aggravated and horny and that’s a terrible combination because he goes from wanting to suck Dean’s dick to pushing him away and muttering obscenities under his breath.

Dean chalks it up to his lack of food and then he says it might be because Castiel hasn’t been sleeping well. Castiel takes his time to relax a bit and when the aggravation bleeds out of his system he’s incredibly, incredibly turned on and Dean deals with that, too, because it’s better than Cas being angry with him.

“Cas, babe, stop -” He says at some point. Castiel’s on top of him and he’s bouncing so incredibly well on his cock that Dean feels himself getting close. It’s only been a minute and that’s really not acceptable. “I’m gonna fucking come.”

“Please no,” Cas begs. He grabs his own cock and starts to pump it furiously. It only takes him half a minute before he’s panting out loudly and coming all over his hand and Dean can feel the way he pulses around him.

“ _Shit_ ,” He curses as he grabs Castiel’s thighs and rolls them over. Dean slips out of him and Castiel hits the dirt with a thud. There are dead leaves sticking to his back and some have tangled up in his hair and Dean wants to bend him in half, fuck him until he can’t keep his eyes open. There isn’t any reason not to. 

He pushes back in easily and Castiel groans low in his throat, arching his back so that Dean can get impossibly close. His chest is sweating and sticky from the few stripes of come that had hit his stomach earlier and he’s soaking around Dean’s cock so much that Dean almost slips out when he pulls back. “God Cas, you fuck me up. Did you know that? I can't fucking keep it together when you're leaking like this.”

He spanks Cas’s backside as he pushes back in roughly and Cas whines out, “Oh, _god_ , yes-” and Dean’s not sure how he’s holding on because he’s so fucking close. “Harder.”

Dean pulls out and grabs Castiel’s hips, flipping him over so that he’s face down. He pulls his hips up and pushes back in so forcefully that Castiel yelps. “You’re such a good fucking boy, Cas, letting me fill you up with my fucking pups.” He looks down at where his dick is disappearing into Castiel’s body and runs his thumb over where the ring of muscle is stretched tight around him. Castiel cries out and Dean can feel when he comes a second time. "Can't wait to see you all fat with my babies,  _god_ , Jesus -"

Dean can’t stand it. He bends over until his front is plastered to Castiel’s sticky back - leaves and other foliage scratching at his chest.

“Yes, please Dean, fill me up,” Castiel begs.

“Cas,” Dean whines as he pushes in to the hilt. Castiel’s body is pushed forward but he’s pliant and lets Dean ride out his orgasm however he wants and that’s because Castiel is a fucking angel sent from fuck knows where to give Dean the best fucking ass of his life.

"I wanna have your pups," Castiel mumbles quietly as an afterthought. Dean barely hears it but it's as if his soul thrums. He kisses Castiel's shoulder and imagines how cool that'd actually be.

-

All in all Dean and Castiel travel for a month and a half before they come to a potential area to stay. They’ve traveled hundreds of miles together and almost all of them have been spent in the relative quiet of the wooded areas between villages and communities. Though Dean had been allowed to go in and out of some with inquiries or to get supplies, his caution and anxiety had prevented him from taking Cas in with him, and he certainly didn't stay too long because c'mon - cas wasn't with him.

It’s clear that this small community they run into is slightly different. For starters, they don’t have signage on the gates saying ‘No Felidae’ or some such like. It might be implied but Dean takes the chance to go in and see if maybe, maybe this might be somewhere they could stay for a while.

It’s like some strange scene out of the Lord of the Rings, honestly. Dean approaches a large set of wooden gates that bar the houses and shops from the outside world and there’s a small window in the middle of the left door that acts as some kind of peephole. He’s raising a fist to knock when the tiny door swings open and someone peeks their eye through.

“Yo,” A voice says.

Dean startles and jumps back a bit. Castiel is close behind him and does the same because he doesn’t know what’s going on either.

“Uhm. Hi.” Dean says. “My mate and I are passing through here and need a place to stay. Do you guys take visitors?”

“Dunno,” The voice snorts, “Are you and your mate a coupla dicks?”

“What does that mean?” Dean asks.

“You smell like an alpha and he smells like a… cat. That seems like a recipe for disaster. Are you guys gonna come in here and dick around?”

Dean sighs. “I left my pack. It’s just me and him and we’ve been traveling for a month or two. I don’t know, I lost track of the days. We’ve been sleeping on leaves, showering in… all kinds of shit, honestly and I know we don’t look starved but I’m hungry as fuck. We just need a place to stay until we can get ourselves sorted.”

The tiny door closes and then there’s the loud groaning of the larger gate opening. Dean peeks around the corner to see who he’s been talking to and it’s a shorter man who looks (and smells) a bit cocky. He's got short brown hair and he looks like he's trouble. The man stares at them for a long time before he says, “I need to scent both of you.”

“No,” Dean says because he doesn’t want anyone getting all up in Castiel’s face when he doesn’t even know them. “We haven’t had very good experiences with people being close to him and I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Tough titties, toots.” The man says. “I’m not gonna do anything to him but I can’t just let you guys come in here like this. I need to get a sniff on you. It’ll be ten seconds.”

Dean turns around to look at Castiel and the man shrugs a bit. He’s playing with the strap of the backpack over his shoulder but he doesn’t look too nervous. Dean turns back to the man and says, “Fine.”

“I’m Gabriel, by the way.” The man says. He sticks out his hand and Dean reaches out to shake it. Gabriel uses the leverage to pull him in and sniff his neck. He holds his nose there for a long time, looking for anything strange. “Hmm, okay, you’re good. Next!”

Castiel clears his throat and moves to stand beside Dean. Gabriel doesn’t waste any time in stepping close to him and latching onto the juncture between his shoulder and neck. It’s a bit awkward but Gabriel smells friendly and so Castiel just lets him sniff.

“Okay, alright. That’s enough.” Dean says shortly.

“Right,” Gabriel says as he steps back. He nods his head slowly and says, “So I take it you two don’t have any money.”

“No,” Dean says.

“This isn’t an asylum,” Gabriel tells them. “But honestly this doesn’t happen often. Actually I don’t think we’ve ever had anyone just come up and ask to stay here so I have to… ya know, go talk to the crew about it. I can’t just let you stay without consulting some people first. I don’t think anyone would mind you cleaning up a bit, though. Maybe getting something to eat.”

Castiel’s stomach rumbles and he sighs. His tail flicks happily behind him and Gabriel notices it as an aside. His eyes follow it and he says, “Is that a tail?”

“Yes.”

“What! You guys really have those? I thought… well, I mean I’ve read about ‘em. Never thought I’d get to actually see one.”

Castiel pulls it around his body and presents it to Gabriel with a soft smile. “I don’t think you’re the only one. Have you ever seen a felid before?”

“No, we don’t get them around here. They’re all down south. There’s, like, a border where felid and canids are separated.”

“That’s where we came from,” Castiel tells him.

“That’s a long fucking walk.” Gabriel says. “What the fuck. Well shit, let’s get you guys sorted out. I’m gonna take you to my place and you guys can shower and maybe eat some cinnamon rolls or something. That’s all I really got. I'm, like, meh with the food selection since I really only like sweet shit.”

  
Dean hears cinnamon rolls and his heart melts. It’s been a long time since he’s eaten much other than cabbage and leafy greens. He’d caught a few squirrels and rabbits but he doesn’t think much of those meals. Gabriel must be able to tell because he pats him on the shoulder and smiles. “At least for today you’ll be well fed and full of fucking sugar. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years. I'm ashamed. Is there an award for most ridiculous amount of time between updates? #selfforgivenessisavirtue - I'm gonna come back and polish it up. If you wanna yell at me I'm over at kissingandcrying now or my new naughty fanfic related tumblr (litindecency). Thanks for reading!


End file.
